A conventional photographing system (i.e., an image remote transmission and reception system) connects a camera to a reception/display apparatus via a network, transmits a first image at a wide-angle fixed focus, which is generated from subject light in the camera, and a second image, which is obtained by magnifying and zooming a part of the first image, to the reception/display apparatus, and displays a combined image of the first and the second images to thereby remotely operate a photographing direction for magnification and zooming for obtaining the second image with respect to the camera while showing the first image at the wide-angle fixed focus using the reception/display apparatus (see, for example, a patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-103466 (page 10, page 14, FIG. 1, FIG. 3, and FIG. 10).
However, in the photographing system with such a constitution, although it is possible to connect plural cameras to the reception/display apparatus via the network, since photographing direction of the plural cameras are controlled by the reception/display apparatus individually, photographing by the respective cameras is also controlled individually.
Therefore, in such a photographing system, when a subject is photographed by the plural cameras from plural directions, complicated operation for, while controlling the photographing direction of the respective cameras in order, also controlling photographing with respect to the photographing direction in order is required. Thus, there is a problem in that it is difficult to photograph the subject from the plural directions easily.